


Past meets present

by AngelynMoon



Series: A place to call Home [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Attempted Case Fic, Blair's childhood, Blair's travels mentioned, Gen, M/M, Naomi's bad parenting, Russian Mafia mentioned, Team as Family, not sure what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: An old friend appears.





	Past meets present

Summary: An old friend appears.

\-----

Blair walked out of the stairwell, ever since Galileo Blair had avoided elevators unless either Jim or Simon were with him, sometimes even Joel.

Blair had actually missed being at the station, stuck at Rainer with finals, both taking them and giving them, he'd have to grade them the next few nights, not to mention all of the last minute questions and demands for extra credit he'd gotten.

He entered the bullpen and paused to watch Simon and Joel struggling with a large man that was resisting their efforts to get him to sit down.

"Illya!" Blair cried out happily once he saw the man's face.

"Pasha!" Illya stilled as he stared at Blair, surprised to see him here of all places.

"You know this man, Sandburg?" Simon shouted.

"Yes." Blair frowned, " Illya, why don't you sit while I go and talk with Simon?" 

Illya glared at the two cops but nodded once and sat down, squeezing into one of their guest chairs.

Blair followed Simon over to the desk he usually shared with Jim, "What's going on, Simon?" Blair asked quietly staying within Illya's sight while Joel glared down at the large man.

 

"Artemii Ivanov has been murdered." Simon told Blair quietly, "Jim is at the scene with Brown, that man is the only person found at the scene, he's our main suspect at the moment."

"No way." Blair said.

"Sandburg." Simon sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Illya wouldn't kill 'Temii." Blair insisted.

"'Temii?" Simon asked, "Never mind. What's your reasoning?"

"Because Illya has always been in love with 'Temii." Blair said.

"A lot of people kill the ones they love, Blair." Simon pouted out softly.

"Then why didn't he run away? Flee the scene? I bet he was even trying to stop 'Temii's bleeding." Blair said.

Simon sighed because the last part had been true, the man had been trying to halt Ivanov's bleeding, "He's only a suspect, Sandburg, we'll see what the evidence says, either way he is Russian Mafia. How do you even know him?"

"Naomi dated 'Temii for a year, one of her longest relationship." Blair explained.

"Are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" Blair heard Joel ask.

Blair turned away from Simon to look over at Illya and Joel in time to see Illya level a glare at Joel and begin muttering in Russian.

"Illya!" Blair shouted, startling the room.

Blar raised an eyebrow once the man turned to look at him, Blair's arms crossed over his chest, mouth set in a frown.

"My apologies." The large Russian man muttered as he sunk deeper into his seat, arms crossing over his own chest.

"You know what? I don't want to know." Simon said gruffly, as surprised as the rest of the room at the way Blair managed to cow the Russian man, "You stay with our friend here."

Simon then walked into his office to make some calls, leaving the door open.

"You got a recorder, Joel?" Blair asked returning to Joel's desk.

"Yeah, why?" 

"I was going to ask Illya some things, might as well tape it." Blair said with a shrug.

Joel nodded, "I can see if Interrogation is free."

"Nah." Blair took the recorder and checked it, "But you might want to find a Russian translator."

Joel frowned as he watched Blair sit next to their suspect and then his eyes widened as Blair began to speak Russian after turning on the recorder.

\----

Jim walked in with Henri and frowned when he saw Blair with the man they found at the scene, speaking what have been Russian.

"They've been talking for twenty minutes." Joel said from next to Jim, "Blair seems to know him, you know that, Jim?"

Jim shook his head, "We're going to have to interview him."

"I found a translator, Blair's been recording the whole thing, I think he's interviewing him. The guy seemed more comfortable with Blair anyway." Joel explained.

"Who is this guy? We find that out?" Jim asked as he stared at the two speaking Russian.

"His name is Illya Kuznetsov." Rafe said as he came to stand with the other men, "He is affiliated with the Russian Mafia in New Jersey, along with our victim, Artemii Ivanov. Our victim was the head of the Russian Mafia, he has never announced an heir according to the FBI, word has been that they have been trying to legitimize, most of their allies are pissed, as for those within the Family there hasn't been any arguing or rebellion, they seem happy to go straight."

Kuznetsov looked away from Blair and locked eyes with Jim, face falling into a glare.

Blair frowned at the change in Kuznetsov's face and turned after the Russian asked him something, eyes finding Jim's and smiling at the man.

"Jim." Blair said, he turned back to Illya, "Excuse me a moment." 

Illya nodded and Blair stood, walking towards Jim and the others.

"Let's go to Simon's office, Jim redirected Blair.

"Illya, saty here, don't try to leave, okay?" Blair said to the man.

Illya stared up at Blair with his deep green eyes before he nodded once.

"I'm leaving the recorder if you want to keep talking, alright?" Blair said as he switched the tape in the recorder for a blank one, handing the the filled tape to Joel.

"Yes, Pasha." Illya said, "Go on."

Blair nodded and followed the group into Simon's office, closing the door behind him.

"What do we know?" Simon asked as he looked at his detectives and observer.

"Artemii Ivanov, shot twice in the chest and once in the head, we have to wait for ballistics, I've never seen bullets like that." Brown said.

"Have you sent them to evidence?" Simon asked.

"That was our next stop." Brown said holding out the bullets he'd pulled from the wall.

"Can I see that?" Blair asked holding out his hand.

Simon nodded at Brown's questioning look.

"Wow." Blair whispered holding the evidence bag up to see them better.

"What?" Rafe asked.

Blair looked at them, "It's from a Colt model 1900. All of 'Temii's people have them."

"Great." Simon said sarcastically.

"And does our suspect have one?" Henri asked.

"Hell, I have one." Blair snorted.

"What?" They all stared at Blair in shock.

"Illya taught me to shoot, I just never liked it much, so he never made me do it after I got certified, which I keep up to date, I just don't carry even though I could, 'Temii made me get that certificate." Blair explained.

"Just curious." Jim started, "How old were you?"

"Thirteen. it was before Mom found out just who 'Temii was, he's one of the few people who got a warning before we vanished." Blair shrugged a little.

"And you're absolutely sure this guy wouldn't shoot our victim?" Simon asked.

"Simon, Illya and 'Temii were in love but 'Temii always felt he had to have a child and Illya understood and agreed, as long as when everything was said, done and over 'Temii came back to him, Illya put up with the women. I was pretty much the only kid that came along with the women that he actually liked." Blair said.

"Did you know they were in town?" Rafe had to ask.

Blair shook his head, "But I haven't been to the loft, there might be a message to ask me to dinner on the answering machine."

"How about our suspect?" Simon asked.

"Illya Kuznetsov, bodyguard and suspected hitman." Rafe said, "Also Russian Mafia, like Ivanov, high position in the Family but liked by everyone."

"He's not our guy though." Brown said, "We watched the security tapes, Kuznetsov was at the reception desk talking to the woman there for twenty minutes while Ivanov was being murdered. He arrived back at the room just before the police arrived."

"But the gun was probably his." Jim said.

Blair nodded, "Illya doesn't like to carry around civilians."

"So, it looks like someone went through a lot of trouble to frame this guy." Joel said, "Why?"

"Power?" Rafe said, "Who inherits if Ivanov dies?"

"If 'Temii's will hasn't changed?" Blair asked.

Simon nodded, "Let's assume so. Does Kuznetsov inherit?" 

Blair shook his head and then explained at the confused looks, "No, Illya doesn't inherit, not the Family anyway, he gets a nice little cabin up in the mountains here, they met here and it's always been their getaway place, they've stopped in to see me a few times."

"So, who gets everything else?" Joel asked.

"Well... I do." Blair said with a shrug.

"You're kidding?" Simon said.

"No, 'Temii always said it was just until he had a son of his own and mom allowed it and never asked him to change it after we left."

"We have to ask, Chief." Jim said.

"I know, I'm pretty sure I was taking a final or giving one." Blair said.

Simon nodded, "You can't work this case, Sandburg."

"I hear that, is the interview I did with Illya good?" Blair asked.

"We'll have the translator go through it, being in Russian and not translating, it should be fine, I doubt he'll talk to anyone else." Joel assured him.

"Russian?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many languages I can speak. I was a world traveler." Blair teased them.

They laughed.

Blair frowned, "What about Illya, are you going to put him in holding?" 

"We have to." Simon said.

"Can... can I stay with him? It's just, he lost 'Temii and they always called each other husband you know, I don't think he should be alone right now." Blair explained.

"Fine." Simon agreed.

"Simon." Jim protested.

"Jim." Blair stopped him, "Illya looked after me that year Naomi dated 'Temii, I called him dad after the first time he took a bullet to protect me. He's as much my family as you guys are, and 'Temii was too. I want you to find who killed him and you can't focus if you worry about me instead. Illya will look after me." 

"I always worry about you, Chief." Jim said, looking at Blair, " Fine stay here, if you are the heir apparent it's probably unsafe for you to be wandering around anyway."

Simon nodded, "Joel, you and jim are partnered for this case."

Jim nodded, Joel had been the first to notice Jim's leaps of apparent faith that panned out into truths, he'd confronted Jim, promising to keep whatever it was to himself, so Jim had told Joel, daring to trust the other man with his secret. They had brought Brown and Rafe in on the secret as well at the next poker night and Blair had taught them all how to recognize the beginning of a zone out and when Blair couldn't make it to the station because of his obligations at Rainer someone else could go with Jim and Blair was assured that Jim would be safe, even if Blair could bring Jim out of his Zone quicker than the rest of them. Joel was the next best after Simon but Simon couldn't always follow Jim into the field.

"Alright, anything else I should know?" Simon asked.

"Someone should check my safe, the one where I keep my gun, just in case." Blair said, "They might be trying to frame me if not Illya."

Rafe nodded, "Give me the details."

Blair nodded and grabbed a pen and paper before heading out to talk to Illya.

\----

 

Illya and Blair sat in holding for two daysbefore Jim and Simon came down to tell them the case was closed. Blair and Illya had been treated better than most who ended up in holding, brought home made food and given blankets that Blair had made up into a next on the floor where he and Illya had cuddled during the night.

"So?" Blair asked when Jim and Simon arrived, the on duty officer opening the cell.

"A rival Mafia head used Kuznetsov's gun to kill Ivanov." Jim stated, "We found his prints and him leaving the room on a wedding tape."

"Good." Illya said, "Name?"

"No." Blair protested, "No names."

Illya growled at Blair in Russian.

"I know." Blair said, "But you can't, Illya, because I can't go to New Jersey. I'm needed here."

Illya frowned at him.

"My home is here." Blair whispered in quiet Russian.

Illya stared at Blair for a long moment before he nodded, "Alright, Pasha."

Blair smiled, a little sadly.

\------

Jim and Blair were driving back to the loft after dropping Illya off at the airport.

"So..." Jim started.

Blair turned to Jim.

"The Russian Mafia?" Jim asked.

"Naomi hardly knew who he was to start, we were gone as soon as she found out and explained why she felt it was better for us to leave." Blair shrugged, "Every now and again I'd call to make sure they didn't send anyone after us, it was part of our agreement, updates once a year or warning before we went off the grid and an estimated date of return. They were thrilled when I went to Rainer. You wouldn't believe how many Russians took Anthropology after my second semester." Blair laughed.

Jim glanced at Blair and smiled, it was good to hear Blair laugh after the last week, what with the trail for the murder of Artemii Ivanov and the memorial service for him, the body cremated so Illya could take his lover home to New Jersey.

"What?" Blair asked when he noticed Jim's gaze.

"He threatened to end me if I hurt you." Jim told Blair.

"Yeah?" Blair laughed a little, "Were you scared?"

"Hey, a mob hitman threatened bodily harm if I broke your heart!" Jim cried, "Aren't you concerned for my life?"

"Jim." Blair began, "Illya knows very well that that if you hurt me I can do more damage than he ever could even try to."

"I agree." Jim acknowledged, "It's a good thing I don't plan on hurting you."

Jim parked the truck and they entered the building and then the loft.

Blair began to walk to the little room that had become an office when he'd moved up to Jim's bed.

"Hey, Chief?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Jim?" Blair turned around to look at Jim.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"I will be, 'Temii always believed in me, believed I'd find a Sentinel, even when everyone else laughed, hell, he's paid for most of my schooling, not wanting me to take out loans for it, but I considered it a loan so I was paying it back. He put it all in an account, made it a scholarship fund for Cultural Anthropology, it's called the Blue Bird fund." Blair said softly, "He was as much a father to me as Illya was, more than Naomi ever was really. If it was fun or interesting he took me along, Illya would take me to nearby museums or the park, he even took me to talks and things and if 'Temii could he'd come along, you know."

"Hey, it's okay to miss them." Jim told him.

"I know, it's just... no one else is going to remember that 'Temii, just me and Illya, not even Naomi saw that side of him, 'Temii was different with here."

"As long as someone remembers him like that, that's all that matters." Jim said pulling Blair into a hug.

"Yeah." Blair whispered, "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For finding that man who killed him for letting Illya stay here instead of a hotel, for holding my hand during the services." Blair listed.

"Hey, when my heart decided on you I got everything you had, even if they ended up being Mafia, we're just glad that they are legitimizing. Makes it less complicated." Jim said.

"I suppose." Blair grinned.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll cook, we have tomorrow off, Simon's orders." Jim told him.

"Okay." Blair agreed, "Come lay with me when it's done, we can eat later."

Jim nodded, "Go on."

\-----

A/N: So, somehow in this world homophobia either doesn't exist or everyone in the department doesn't care because Blair's influence and they all agree that he and Jim are together, even if they haven't said so, and regardless of personal feelings Cops protect their own so... they all agreed that when Blair and Jim announce their relationship they've got their backs, especially their Non-cop cop who cares about them without having to.

Also, how is it that Blair only seems to know English in fics? A world traveler and Anthropologist would have picked up at least a few words in other languages, if not the entire language.

So, Blair knows Russian as well as several other languages in this series.

This was my attempt at a case fic.

Also, Blair can shoot and carry he just really doesn't like to or want to but Illya wanted him able to defend himself if it ever came down to it so, Illya also taught him to speak Russian.


End file.
